


A New Link?

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [37]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gun Violence, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Reader-Insert, congrats, im basically making this a loz but lu experience don't mind me, it's gonna be the thing where if you wanna be link you can be link, or if you wanna be baby boy you can be baby boy, purely platonic "shipping", shhh i don't judge, you get carried by wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: When a Hylian Hero gets trapped in the woods with the Hero's of Old, how will they get out?
Relationships: Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. a body?

**Author's Note:**

> taking nickname suggestions now

I’m running; I can’t stop. I really wasn’t ready for monsters to ambush me. I hurriedly take the magazine out of the gun. Great, there’s at least four bullets in there; I hurry to take cover behind a tree, rushing the magazine in and cocking the gun. Taking a deep breath, I lean from behind the tree to see- nothing? I furrow my eyebrows. 

I leave behind the tree and look around. That was odd, monsters never stopped chasing me. I shrug and go farther into the forest since they scattered and they left the parameter. There had to be a reason I was lead in here. Walking around the nearby forest, I look for some type of building or... something really. 

Something snaps behind me. 

I snap my head with a gasp. Now I’m paranoid. But again, there’s nothing there. I stand still for what seems like a few minutes, but in reality, it was probably twenty seconds. I let out another sigh and turn around, going deeper into the woods. I fiddle with the safety on my gun. _There's something completely wrong with this, I should turn around_. I pause. Should I? Shaking my head, my footsteps carry me on. Since when do I give up? I don’t know when to give up. 

With a sigh, I pass a tree stump. And another. And another. I frown. There’s something here. I click the safety off and put my finger near the trigger, keeping the barrel down. It could just be someone who works with lumber. A lumberjack? 

Still, it didn’t help with my nerves. Dangerous or not, I needed to be on edge. Especially with those monsters possibly still in the woods. I take a gamble and start following the tree stumps. 

The woods get darker and denser. I get really nervous now. Something has happened, I can feel it. 

_I was being followed,_ I realized too late as the pain registered and my vision went black. 

“Is the camp this way?” One boy whispered. 

“No, dumbass, it’s straight behind us! We didn’t make any turns!” The other whispers back. The first one huffs as they wander into a clearing, a stench of blood hitting them like a horse. 

“Oh, what has happened?” A fluffy-haired boy scrunched his nose as he looked around. 

“Don’t know, ‘Rule,” The long-haired boy with a scar said back. 

‘Rule hummed and looked around the clearing, propping up his lantern. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if someone tripped. It’s so damn dark,” ‘Rule said. He swung the lantern around and froze when he saw a hand. 

“Hey, Champion?” The mentioned hums and looks at the younger. ‘Rule’s staring at the hand. 

“There’s kind of a body.” 

“... _What_?!” 

Wild carries the body into the camp. ‘Rule made sure the Hylian was okay and healed some of their injuries. 

They wore odd clothing, dark pants that had multiple chains connected to the belt loops. Their boots were new yet already well worn; they wore some sort of green overcoat that was open to show a white shirt, dirty from stains but form fitting and tucked into their pants. Their hair was a mess, dark blond hair spread over Wild’s chest, and front pieces of hair were bleached a pure white. They had earrings, one ear a black loop, the other with a connecting chain to the edge of their outer ear. 

“So, we found a body,” Wild states right when he comes into camp. Twilight gapes at the nonchalance of the topic at hand. 

“I’m sorry, a _body_?” The farmhand wheezes out. Hyrule comes in soon after, holding their stuff. 

“Don’t worry, they’re alive,” Hyrule shrugs off. Twilight takes a moment to pause and stare at Hyrule like he just grew two heads and one of them was a deku baba. 

Four quickly made a spot for the person on the ground, Wild lying them down. Hyrule walks over and sets their stuff down. 

“Okay, so we can’t travel for a while, right?” Warriors says. Legend snorted. 

“Unless we want to leave them,” Legend said. Upon seeing Time’s glare, he changed his stance. “Which we will not due.” 

“We’ll stay here until they wake up.” Time stated. The chain nodded with individual sighs from each of them. 


	2. A Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions and familiar faces.

I wake up with a soft groan. There was a fire nearby and a wonderful smell wafted through the air. I slowly sat up and I realized that this isn’t my camp, because I didn’t have one. 

“Oh, you’re awake!” A soft voice came from my left. I panic and grab my gun, cocking it and pointing it at the person. 

The person in question has brown curly hair. He jumps in surprise at my gun, causing the curls to bounce. His eyes are wide, showing his bright green eyes. His mouth forms into a little ‘o’ as his eyes dart from my face to my gun. He wore a green tunic, very old from what I can tell, and probably deserves to be in a museum with how ancient it looks. Barely in the campfire light, I can see he has freckles like the constellations on a quiet night. 

_Damn, he was pretty. It would be a shame if he kidnapped me._

I raised my voice. “Who the hell are you?” 

A twig snapped in front of me and I didn’t hesitate to point my gun at the newcomer. This person had straight, dirty blond hair. He had a wolf pelt around his shoulders and also a green tunic. He had one too many belts (not like I can speak; I have chains around my waist like a dumbass. Very shocking with electric enemies.) and a sash around his waist. What strikes me most was his bone structure in his face and how the marking on his face accentuates his features. He wore a stern yet worried look and glanced at the first teen every so often. 

“Look, put down that- thing, and let's talk.” 

_Thing? It’s a fucking gun._

I was about to tell him this when a blond boy with curly hair, brown eyes, and a stylized lobster on his shirt spoke. 

“That’s a gun,” He said, turning to me with his eyes wide. “I only know that Tetra had one.” 

I didn’t know who Tetra was, nor did he explain. Then a Hylian with, you guessed it, blond hair and a blue scarf came up next to the lobster boy. He had sapphire blue eyes, a green tunic, chainmail, and a shoulder piece. 

I just realized they all had swords strapped to their backs. Oh no. 

“Automated crossbow.” He spoke simply. I stared, my eyebrows furrowing and lowering my gun, tilting my head to simply understand. The lobster boy turned to him; his face twisted hilariously. This kid was easy to read. 

“It’s a fuckin’ gun, dude.” 

“Language.” 

The men around me froze up and turned around to see a tall figure. He had a glare in his one blue eye, the other eye contributing to his stern features. He also had high cheekbones and a hard part in the middle of his hair. He was also blond. Just so you know. He has markings that look way too similar to the Deity masks worn by the Hero of Time in the museum. He wore a whole armor set. What was up with these guys and their renaissance looking asses? In fact, they look terrifyingly familiar. 

“Now,” He turns to me, holding the same glare. I can admit, he’s intimidating, but I try to stand my ground and raise the gun at him. He isn’t budging. “Lower the gun so we can talk.” 

“Talk about what?” I hissed, “About how you kidnapped me?” 

The man sucked in a breath. 

“We didn’t kidnap you. Two of our members, Hyrule,” he paused, pointing at the fluffy-haired teen next to me, “And Wild,” he pointed behind him, to the cook stirring something in the pot. “They found you in the forest around us. We heard about monster sightings nearby and came to investigate.” 

I look in his eyes for any lie, narrowing my own. He was calm and watching me. His face didn’t twitch at all. He kept his eyes on me and didn’t look up. Finally, I let out a sigh and lower my gun, turning the safety on and looking back at the man. 

“My name is Time, what’s yours?” 

“My name is Y/N, the Hero of Embers, if you will,” I let out a sigh. Time looked curious. 

“Hero?” 

“Yeah- you know, saved Hyrule, fought Ganon,” I shrug. 

“Well, you must know that then, we’re all Heroes.” 

“Huh?” 

“I’m called the Hero of Time,” He said. My eyes widen in realization and I suddenly remember something from my mind. 

_I’m crying softly as I clutch my arm, the Master Sword loose in my hand. A serene room is around me, a flooded floor, each footstep filling my worn boots with even more water. My arm’s gushing red, my hand holding the sword that’s supposed to seal the darkness. A woman stands in front of me, her name eludes me._

_At first glance, she appears to be some sort of Goddess, in fact, I would call her that with confidence if she wasn’t currently attacking me. She had long, blonde hair that reached to her hips, wet with running around the arena. She wore a long white dress, as if a bride from a wedding. She had long fingernails, dripping with blood._

_I really hope she didn’t have dirt under her nails. She didn’t have any weapon to speak of, just her claws, staining the water red, the_ _colors_ _swirling as they sunk._

_She was beautiful though. I dodged once again, sitting and turning my head to her. She had mascara and eyeliner running down her face, her eyes bloodshot. Her face turned into once of a pained scream._

_“It’s all your fault!” She shrieked. My eyes widen, and my breath gets heavy. I attempt to scramble away._

_She stepped on my ankle, digging her heel in the bone. I let out a cry, flopping back on the ground, my hair getting soaked. The Master Sword flew away. I turned to the bride, seeing her raise her nails._

_“You can’t get away,” She hissed, “Ganondorf told me everything about why he left!”_

_My blood went cold as I realized what she went. In that moment, I remember my other leg and I kick her off, standing and limp to my fallen sword. I grab it, shaking the water off it and turning to what I now know is a_ _vengeful_ _spirit._

_I also knew it was either kill or get killed- and I didn’t want to die. The doors were locked behind me, there’s no escape, I knew._

_But her anger surprised me- she used to be human. She cried as she swung, diving into a deeper state of insanity. She screamed at me, to just get revenge. That I stole her fiancé, that I was a homewrecker, that I ruined everything. I never spoke to her, my throat tight with repressed sobs._

_This was almost too much to handle._

_I knocked her down soon enough, raising my sword above her chest. She screamed and cried and struggled, but it was a battle to the death._

_A battle I won. I shut my eyes as I pierced her skin, and saw a bright light. I open them to see her disappear in a golden light, her face relaxed and cleaned of all imperfections._

_“Thank you.” She had whispered and I blinked away the tears, turning from the area. In the middle, a little heart charm had appeared. I walked over and picked it up, adding it to the bracelet with 8 other charms. I take a deep breath with the new strength, as a new door opened._

_I carefully enter to see a... blue ocarina? I frown and I gently pick it up, something in my mind telling me to just blow into it._

**_I don’t know how to play an ocarina!_** _One side of my mind tried to argue. Something in me, my soul, just screamed to play it._

_I obeyed my soul, placing my lips to the opening and blowing softly into it._

_Light surrounded me and I came face to face with a man twice my size perhaps. I flinch, putting my hand on my sword._

_He wore a mask, like the face of a fox, and he had a green tunic, fitted with a belt. He wore white leggings and knee-high brown boots. He had brown gauntlets as well. The man had a huge sword on his back. I gulp._

_“My name is Link, the Hero of Time.” He said. His voice was muffled by the mask. I blink._

_“What?” I whisper out. He continues._

_“I’ve been watching you throughout this dungeon. You fight well, but I can tell you’re self-taught. I wish to train you and help you with the basics of sword fighting and with your form.”_

_“My form?” I mumble._

_“Yes, your form. You hesitate and you simply can’t do that in some situations. You have an idea on how to hold a sword, however you swing it with no training.” Link says. I can feel my face burn. I never have even touched a sword, let alone fight anything!_

_“I didn’t realize I was that bad,” I say, crossing my arms._

_“Don’t worry, I can help with that. Now, legs shoulder-width apart, bend your knees, and...”_

I blink out of my state and look up at Time, then I look at my other charm bracelet, a small blue ocarina resting on my wrist. 

“Holy shit,” I murmur. 

“What is it?” 

“You- You taught me how to fight with a sword,” I said. “I never saw your face- it covered with a fox mask.” 

Time blinked, “You met me? Are you sure?” 

I nod, holding up my wrist and showing him the ocarina. “I got this after training with you.” 

Time looked at it and his eye widened slightly. 

“That’s the Ocarina of Time,” He murmurs, then pulls out the same exact one from his bag. 

“I... I think I met all of you.” 


End file.
